


Busted and Blue

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 【Busted and Blue】【尘埃】·Skysolo PWP·正传第一部结尾的妄想/After episode IV·Luke Skywalker × Han Solo·BGM：Busted and Blue - Gorrilaz





	Busted and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 真的……真的没有人吃老韩受吗……  
> 求求同好快来勾搭我，我要冷哭了……
> 
> Is there anybody who prefers Top! Luke/Bottom! Han?  
> Please let me know if you are because I am reeeeeeeeeally cold on this ship ;(  
> I can translate this PWP trash into English if you want so pleeeeeease let me know that I am not alone.

Han是在千年隼的甲板下找到Luke的，那时他们刚刚接受完嘉奖，双双从巨大的仪式仓促退场。Han本想捉住年轻的同伴，问他要不要一道去喝一杯，但显然在人群里金发小子的身手比走私者要敏捷许多。拥挤之下，平时与他形影不离的Chewie也不见踪影。Han被迫漫无目的地转悠了一会儿，不过庞大的人群明显将他困住了，男人最终回到了自己最熟悉的地方。

 

比起在走私犯心里还远称不上亲近的抵抗组织基地，千年隼才是Han Solo真正的归宿。他这么熟悉她，几乎血脉相融。甫一踏上甲板，Han就察觉到了细微的怪异。然后他蹲下身，掀开甲板——果不其然，在狭小的仓储隔间里，一个不应该出现在这里的男孩儿安安静静地坐在阴影里。Luke把脸转过来看向他，因为突然照射进的光线而眯起那双好看的蓝眼睛。像宝石，宝石里的上等货。Han一时间有些失语，而后才反应过来。

 

“嘿，小子，”Han跳下空间，顺手带上门；他落在Luke旁边，在他们周遭激起一片看不见的浮尘；他们挨得很紧，这些经他改装过的秘密小空间呈弯曲的甬道形排布，长，但窄，“不去喝一杯？”

 

“没心情。”Luke收回视线，留给同伴一个暗金色发旋。

 

Han并不介意，他撑着地坐下来，就这么靠着Luke，手掌边缘挨着手掌边缘。“可你现在是英雄了。”男人以低沉的声线说。

 

“我不是。”一贯跳脱的男孩回以沉闷的声音。

 

“你是，你救回了共和国的公主，带回了至关重要的图纸，成了抵抗组织的指挥官，甚至最后……‘砰’，你还炸掉了‘死星’。得了吧小子，承认自己做了什么并不是得意忘形。”Han试图耸肩，在蹭到Luke之后很快便放弃了，“还是说……你还没到喝酒的年纪？”

 

甲板上方传来一阵不合时宜的喧闹声，把Luke小子本该作出的回复淹没在琐碎的噪音里。Han猜想那是人们在欢庆。那一定是一场宏大的盛宴，他认定。走私者已经过了会期待宴会和狂欢的年纪，他经历过不少盛会，但却已经习惯躲开所有人，找个封闭或半封闭的小地方安静享受一支孤单的烟，倒计时数数集会何时完结。

 

这并不是说，Han Solo厌恶或者憎恨聚会什么的。他当然乐得在这种难得偷闲的时刻找几个顺眼的妞，唱唱跳跳，大灌啤酒，再来个火热的夜晚……他只是不习惯，不习惯人群聚集起来的热烘烘的味道，不习惯因为欢乐或是别的什么而发出巨大的喧嚣，不习惯大家拥挤着、拥抱着成为一个巨大的共同体的感觉。这让他感受到极大的落差感……一种空前巨大的失落。

 

Han Solo永远不属于任何其他的个体或者集体。

 

他是天生注定要去星际间流浪，就像一片漂浮不定的尘埃，并以此为傲。

 

上方的喧哗声渐渐远去又靠近，此起彼伏，搞得Han生理性地有些烦躁。他想……该死，他迫切地想抽烟。但这儿是个密闭空间，况且他旁边还坐着一个小子。他躁动不安地动了动手指，不怎么意外又碰到了Luke的。他们坐得真是太近了。

 

然后他因喧腾而远去的思绪才又回到这个密闭的仓储间来，压缩回他英俊的脑袋。然后他才听见Luke正在说着什么，他只听见了后半句。

 

“……可你也参与了那些事，你也是英雄，”Luke说，很平静的，“而你也在这儿。”

 

Han有些烦躁了。他想抬手挠挠头或是摸摸鼻梁什么的，但这个小地方连做这些都不方便，他甚至难以伸直双腿，这让他更懒得动了。他于是只是在Luke看不见的地方皱了皱鼻子。

 

“这不一样，”Han断然否决道，“我和你不一样，小子。”他顿了顿，补充道：“……你瞧，我是个走私者，无家可归、欠着巨款、声名狼藉的走私者。”

 

该死，他真的很想狠狠抽一支烟。

 

Luke也停顿了一下。“没什么不一样的，”然后男孩回应道，“我一样无家可归、被帝国通缉……甚至，我连一艘像样的飞船也没有。”

 

Han想起他们在贾库初遇时，男孩嫌弃千年隼的样子了，那张皱起来的娃娃脸。男人在一种也许是默契的东西里静默地微笑起来，他不确信Luke是否也笑了。阴暗中他看不清年轻人的脸。哪怕是在暗的地方，男人的视力也一向很好的，也许这里积尘太多该打扫了。

 

他们就这样分享了一小片带着灰尘的安静，然后Han率先——在美好感消退之前——打破它。

 

“咳——嗯，”走私者带着烦躁唾弃不合时宜的自己，“小子，你现在是指挥官了，抵抗组织也很大，有你以前的朋友，何况还有Leia，我是说，公主——”

 

“这不一样的。”旁边传来悉悉索索的响动，以及空气里磨蹭产生的热度，也许是有人摇了摇头。Han真的有些烦了。

 

“没什么不一样的。”这次是走私者说了。

 

“不，她、他们都很好，但这不一样的。”

 

“有什么不一样的？”

 

“就是不一样，我知道。”

 

“好吧，那就随你吧，小子。”

 

“……”

 

他们不约而同地沉默了。现在尴尬取代了默契在甲板下蔓延了。

 

Han真的很想抽烟了，这种氛围最适合烟鬼抽烟，一支接一支，还燃着的烟蒂埋进温热的小烟灰堆里。他的手指尖一下一下本能点着地板，这是他烟瘾发作而焦躁时的坏习惯。他的腿始终伸不开。他们掌缘蹭着掌缘。细小得可以忽略不计的陪伴与温暖，就像浮动在他们身边空气里的尘埃。

 

他真的很想抽烟了。

 

在Luke突然扳过他的脑袋吻上来的前一秒Han还这么想，然后世界突然移动了，就像进入超空间时光束突然爆发绽成烟花那样，男孩的手指插进男人脑后鬈曲的棕发发隙。Luke的手比Han以为的宽大许多。来自贾库的男孩的嘴唇贴上星际走私贩的嘴唇，最初带有热度而干燥，很快被打湿，散发出一撮受了潮的生烟的味道。Han曾以为那应该是奶油味的，即便淋了雨也像一块天真的蛋糕。

 

然后他们分开，微微喘着气。

 

“小子，你该喝水了。”Han说。

 

“Han，你安慰人真的很烂。”Luke说，像是发出一声老气横秋却意味不明的喟叹。

 

接下来发生的一切好像是出乎意料，又好像是顺理成章。Luke和Han都不记得了，到底是谁先把Han的衬衣下摆从裤腰里拔了出来，谁先摸索着解开Luke的皮带，又是谁把Han的裤子剥了下来……等Luke把Han整个压在仓储间坚硬的壁板和他自己之间，脊背靠上冰凉的金属，Han才意识到些许的不对劲。那时Luke正在胡乱地啃咬男人的锁骨，Han那件几乎万年没换过的白衬衣被他高高掀起，在男人的手腕处蜷成乱七八糟的一团，一起被男孩的手压住，而Luke的另一只手按在Han结实的小腹。他的掌心很热，像是在烤一团火，以至于Han有些恍惚。

 

金色的脑袋就埋在男人曲起的手臂之间，发丝蹭到他的下巴。他们都发着汗，Han试着轻轻挣扎了几下，结果只是在Luke那张无辜的娃娃脸上蹭了不少口水。这不公平，Han想，他们的运送交易已经结束了，甚至他还超额完成了任务；他本应该去还该死的债，结果却神使鬼差地跑来救了这该死的乡下小子一命，和他一起参加一个该死的布置得像婚礼现场的大典；这里很脏，满是灰尘，他今天穿的是白衬衣，可这小子穿的是黑上衣……Han暗自愤愤不平，Luke抬起头来看他，微微的仰视。男孩的眼神湿漉漉又无辜，该死的湿漉漉又无辜。

 

“Han……”

 

那双蓝眼睛软软地看着他，像蓝宝石，蓝宝石里一等一的货，放在浴室里，蒙上一层蒸腾的水汽，映出男人同样被热气晕得模糊而情色的倒影。

 

Luke的手还轻轻压在他小腹偏下的位置。

 

他们停顿着，都有些微喘。

 

他的眼睛里映出他的影子，满满的，只有他一个。Han有些发愣。

 

……算了，就让这小子一回。

 

他居然这样想，他一定是鬼迷了心窍。

 

“……够了，小子！”Han Solo最终就像认命了一样自暴自弃地别过头，把脸埋进弯曲太高的一侧手臂里，一颗汗珠顺着他额前被打湿的刘海滑下来，沿着他手臂的曲线落到他拱起的锁骨形成的小窝里，“……随你的便！”

 

但走私犯忘了，他的前任客户……是个还没开过荤的雏鸡。当男孩撑着他被掰开的双腿，毫无头绪地磨蹭着他的股间的时候，Han不得不带着巨大的羞耻感把头转回原位，眼神移向Luke那张晕红的、眉毛拧在一起的娃娃脸。那些耷拉下来的、汗湿的金色发丝晃悠着，有几次挡住了Luke的眼。Han不得不出声。

 

“小子……用、用你的手——”

 

“啊？”Luke抬起头，乖巧地眨眨眼。

 

“我是说、你的食指——用你的食指、往下、去……”巨大的羞耻感混合罪恶感击中了走私犯，他的眼神游移着，畏畏缩缩地往下，试图暗示男孩，让他自行明白自己该做什么。

 

“往下、去——？”抵抗军的新英雄乖巧地松开同伴的一条腿，空出一只手，有意无意的，用食指从上到下，潮湿的指尖慢慢擦过男人挺立起来、愈加兴奋的柱身。Han条件反射般倒吸了一口气，几乎完全僵住了，花了大约有一分钟才平复下来。

 

走私犯发着抖，被男孩细细密密咬过的锁骨随粗重的喘息上下起伏。Han Solo说不出话来，他维持着这样纠结的状态，而Luke Skywalker安静又耐心地等待，像每一个乖巧的好学生。他们僵持着，最终，年长者退让了。男人眼一闭，从齿缝里蹦出几个语焉不详的词。

 

“……干、我……”

 

“什么？”Luke没听清。

 

“……用、你的食指、往下、干、干我！”

 

Han闭着眼，咬牙切齿又断断续续地说了出来，第二遍。

 

他现在想死的心都有了。这一次实在是亏得太大了，以至于走私贩心痛不已，但事到如今，也只能捏着鼻子栽了。至少，Han Solo还没把自己亏进去，他这样想，努力安慰自己——他还没把自己亏进去……吧？

 

而Luke轻轻笑了起来。

 

他说：“我知道，Han.”

 

Han发誓他从未有哪一次听这几个词比此刻更为清晰。他闷钝的大脑隔了一阵才反应过来，然后他才错愕地张开眼，一对月牙形的蓝宝石。Luke把男人的怒火连同所有可能出现的咒骂都堵在一个毫无章法的亲吻里。该死的受了潮的生烟，这下像是好容易打着火，终于被点燃了，散发出又苦又涩又呛的焦油尼古丁味。该死的。

 

他一定是被鬼附身，脑子撞在千年隼的门板上了。

 

该死的。该死的。该死的。

 

拧成一团的混乱思绪在Luke最后进入Han的那一刻瞬间变成突兀的空白。童子鸡的技术烂得令人身心皆痛。巨大的疼痛，疼痛和胀满，胀满然后爆开，烟火——Han又想起了烟火，进入超空间的那一刻光束绽成的烟火。他们正以光速在星际间穿梭，那些蓝色、金色、棕色……还有那些时光，最终都不复存在。震动的粒子，星辰，星尘，尘埃。尘埃把他们埋葬在大片的空白。

 

一切终于停顿下来。

 

除了他自己，Han Solo不属于任何人，更不会为任何人停留……但这一次真的亏到账本都没了，走私犯迷迷糊糊地想。而蓝眼睛的少年以一个湿漉漉的吻终结男人微末的胡思乱想，尝起来像燃到尾端的烟卷，但Han连皱眉的力气都没有了，只是尝试性地抬了抬眼皮。他们都闭上眼，维持着别扭的相拥姿势进入短暂的浅眠。喘息声渐渐被平稳的呼吸取代，密闭的空间里安静下来。

 

只有尘埃，尘埃慢慢落下来，落在他们身上，落满这个密闭的小空间。

 

Busted and blue.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
